bleachroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Monday Pit Stop
Lone Tale Michael Davis sat in his home, arm stretched across the back of the couch in his living room, while scrolling on his phone. His yellow eyes looked up and down as they read the contents of each pause as though he were some sort of programmed computer. With a yawn, he scratched through his black spiked hair and stretched. Arms extended and bones cracking, he stood to his feet and tossed his phone into his pocket. "That shit is gettin' to me, though." Michael said while walking to the front door and grabbing his jacket from the chair to the left of it. Opening the door, his gaze met the night sky and to it, he walked outside and closed the door behind himself. As he reached the night filled sky, Michael slung his jacket over his back and placed his arms into its sleeves before taking off down the sidewalk leading into his driveway. There sat a black American muscle and with a press of a button, the car's lights turned on. Opening the door, Michael got into the vehicle and started the car up, rubbing his hands together before blowing into them and then placing them in front of the air vents. Zrrrr, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reaching into it, he drew his phone and simply stared at the screen. Pressing the green button, he placed the phone on speaker. "What?" He asked, putting the car into reverse, driving out of the driveway. "Where you at?" A female voice asked. "Shit, nowhere yet. I'm about to go get some food." "Ouuuu," She said, almost in a humming manner. "Where-we-boutta-eat-at?" "Imma' go to Chimmychangas. I'll bring y'all something from there when I get done. Probably get her something from McDonald's. Give me like twenty or thirty minutes." Michael said. "Alright." --- Clashes of spiritual pressure rang out from an alleyway near a shopping plaza, and A.J. was at the center of it. Normally dealing with Hollows wouldn't be an issue, but this one was on the stronger side. He could easily deal with the Hollow's speed, but he could only land shallow hits due to his lack of stopping power. The fledgling Fullbringer's spear was distorted and radiating Reiryoku at random, and it centered over an antique fountain pen that he twirled between his fingers. Damnit...let me get a solid hit in! Alexander hated Hollows simply for the inconvenience they posed, but it didn't help that he was constantly losing control of his Spiritual Pressure. He was a beacon for a four-course meal every time he left his dorm room. Pings of Bringer Light continued as he skipped around the Hollow, barely avoiding the attacks it threw around itself. Both combatants were frustrated, the Hollow being too slow to catch the fly that buzzed around him, and Alexander being too weak to effectively end the Hollow. It was a cycle that was only going to end once one of them ran out of fuel. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," The Hollowed sighed, but this was its manner of "speaking". Hollows were truly beings of low intelligence, all they honestly had was fighting power. Sliding back, drawing its claws into the cement of the dark lonely street, the masked creature kicked up rubble and concrete into the air. Though it had been a less intellectual than the fullbringer before him, it could sense the traces of Hollow presence within Alexander. While it couldn't exactly process the features of what Alexander truly was, it just made him want to attack him even further. Had he killed his brethern and been harboring their powers? Or had the boy simply been trying to play with the Hollow? These were thoughts, but neither one of them ran through the Hollow's mind. Instead, the being roared, leaving its mouth open in the process before releasing a directly at Alexander. Category:Role-Plays